A Warrior's Past
by Lovepuppy12
Summary: *New Summary* A battle between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha goes horribly wrong. Is Sesshomaru still alive? And what secrets has Inuyasha been keeping from his friends? Will Inuyasha be the new lord of the Western Lands? Mpreg, Sexually graphic in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

A Warrior's Past

Chapter one

Our lord, Sesshomaru, is quite different from the ones that came before him. He is swift and direct, and although soft-spoken his words are cold and lifeless, like ice. He is cruel in manner, especially when it comes to punishment. He seems to have a knack for distributing the most erotic and effective torture methods.

Sesshomaru could not comprehend his father's tolerance, almost affection for humans. It still irks him that his father would degrade himself and family bloodline to mate with a human. To him they were nothing but lowly, defenseless creatures that were not worthy enough to eat, let alone copulate with one of them.

As a result of his disgust, Sesshomaru especially despises his younger half-brother Inuyasha, who was the product of his father's illicit affair with that wretched human. During the reign of their father, the brothers grew up together hating each other. One for their tainted blood and the other for being cruel and unforgiving. They never saw eye-to-eye and usually their arguments would end bloody.

Once again they're found in the heat of battle . Their squabbles started to intensify when Sesshomaru found out that Inuyasha was given the Tetsaiga and he was given the Tensaiga. Both swords were formed from their father's fang but have very different powers. Tetsaiga is the sword of death, with it one could slain 100 demons in one stroke, while the Tensaiga is the sword of life. It holds the power to heal anyone, demon or human, the wielder desires and bring them back from the dead before their soul passes on. Such a sword has the power to save the world while the other can only destroy. Any other person would see the value in such a remarkable sword but Sesshomaru, blinded by greed for strength and power and hatred for his brother, can only see it as a weakness and completely useless to him.

It seems Sesshomaru's obsession can not be eased even with the addition of a new, more powerful and dangerous sword, Tokijin. It was forged from the fang of the demon who snapped the Tetsaiga in two. Said demon was also an incarnation of the elusive half-demon, Naraku. Now he fights Inuyasha to test his new-found strength. These battles soon become bloody and if not ended quickly both brothers could end up dead.

Again, our quarreling brothers are found together in a blacken valley where the trees, charred and splintered, show the evidence of battle as well as the strain on their bodies. Inuyasha, now weakened from hours of fighting , strained to hold up his sword. His chest heaved and ached from bruises delivered by Sesshomaru's spirit-powered fists. Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. He hadn't been able to lay finger on his older brother. After each round of punches he was thrown to the ground, further heaving the earth from her peaceful rest. Inuyasha pulled himself from his recently made crater, weak and frustrated that he was getting such beating from his brother with his bare hands. The taiyoukai was just playing with him, inflicting pain and damage with the flip of a wrist with his poison whip, but never enough to actually deliver a fatal blow.

This realization angered the hanyou and he began taunting the older demon, questioning his strength and integrity as a fighter. The inu lord's cold expressionless exterior remained the same. The only indication of his irritation was the slight narrowing his eyes.

"Is that all you can do, little brother?" Sesshomaru sneered. "Belittle my honor with your pathetic words?"

"Who said I was trying to belittle your honor? Maybe I was trying to distract you!"

Inuyasha leaped into the air and unleashed his Tetsaiga's Windscar. Waves of demonic power came tumbling towards Sesshomaru, but he gracefully jumped from the line of fire to safety. However from the bushes came a sing-song voice of a child calling Sesshomaru's name. Out from the shrub came Rin, a human child Lord Sesshomaru had saved from wolves and has been traveling with the demon lord ever since. The usual carefree smile on her face fell at the sight of the oncoming attack. Her body, gripped with fear, stood still in line of the destruction. In desperation she made a shrill cry. "Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!"

At the call of his "daughter", he was by her side. He shielded her with his body taking the full force of the blast. The demonic auras clashed and repelled, rebounding their energy to the forest surrounding them in a ring of fire. Inuyasha leapt high into the trees some feet away from the battle with Rin in his arms having grabbed her at the last minute before the flames engulfed her, and protected her from the flames that would reach them with his jacket made from the demon fire rat.

In the last throes of the blast, a bright orb flashed from the center, then soon vanished. As the power died down, huge deep crevices were etched into the ground as a reminder of the destructive power once laid upon it. In the Tetsaiga's destructive path however, something was missing....Sesshomaru. All traces of him had been erased off the planet only the scent of blood reminded splattered on the ground.

_There's no way he could have been destroyed by that. _Inuyasha thought. _But where is he?_

Inuyasha pondered this for a while, his eyes racing across the scenery for any physical trace of his brother. He was pulled from his search when he noticed the bundle in his arms was shaking. Uncontrollable sobs raked through Rin's small body as she called desperately for Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, please come back. Please don't leave Rin alone. Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin's cries grew louder as her calls came back unanswered. Inuyasha started to worry that her cries would draw attention from other demons in the area and tried to soothe her. Unfortunately his ministration only seemed to upset her more so he was forced to wait out until she calmed down. He didn't have to wait long. Within fifteen minutes she had cried herself to sleep. Sighing in relief, Inuyasha began his way back to his companions. With one last glance around the area then to the girl snuggled against his chest, her face still wet from her tears, he felt a heavy weight placed upon his heart. He had taken away this girl's protector, her guardian, the person who gave her shelter and companionship for what? For pride? How selfish could he be? To only think of himself when many people would be affected if one of them were to actually die in one of their fights. Now Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands is gone. Who knows what will happen now to their territory. He, being a hanyou, could not lay claim to ruler even if he would be next in line to the throne if Sesshomaru were to die. Now an all out war will breakout between the royals to decide who will be the next ruler. This chaotic world just got more dangerous and it was all his fault. Inuyasha berated himself for being so inconsiderate of his actions. He should have known better. The grief-ridden hanyou lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes as they filled with tears of shame, and made his way towards camp carefully gripping the sleeping girl in his arms. He would have a hard time explaining why he had his brother's charge but he knew he couldn't leave the child alone in the woods, his heart would not allow it. But he was not looking forward to when the girl woke up, his heart grew heavier as he thought of it.

"What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

A Warrior's Past

Chapter two

A bright orb was seen floating lazily to the East, and after journeying for several hours, finally landed deep in the jungles of the Eastern Lands. Resting on a soft nest of leaves and leafy plants, the orb began to grow, slowly taking the shape of a man. Soon its expansion ended and the light faded revealing the missing Sesshomaru. His Tensaiga's bright blue glow faded along with him. His body was marred with cuts and open wounds that bled profusely as he lay unconscious. Each breath came more forced desperate as blood continue to pour into his lungs. Inuyasha's attack had left him weak and vulnerable. Tensaiga had used its protective powers to shield Sesshomaru from imminent death, although just barely. The hanyou's attack had more power behind it than anyone would ever expect. They all know Inuyasha had been training but never enough to actually potential harm Sesshomaru let alone almost kill him. However if Sesshomaru's wounds are not treated soon Inuyasha may finally succeed in doing just that. Hope seemed slim. Out in the wilderness of the Eastern Lands no one would find him in time or would know where to even look. Sesshomaru would fade away before help could ever find him.

Appropriately the scene surrounding our ailing lord seemed to reflect cloudy and uncertain future. A light breeze filled with the ocean's salty breath drifted through the towering willows. Birds chattered and raced against the sun-drenched sky as mammals scurried across the moist earth to hide from the upcoming rain that would soon flood the jungle. Things are not looking good for Sesshomaru.

A few miles away further into the Eastern Lands of the Dragon clan's territory was Sanoske, Lord of the Eastern Lands, as he strolled through the gardens that surrounded his estate, enjoying the Earthy scents and beautiful sights of nature that his father always took advantage of. A strong-jawed face was graced with a rare smile he allowed the scents surrounding him to overwhelm his senses. The smell of lilac and lavender assaulted his nose. Tears threatened fall as Sano was reminded of his beloved late mother. She had planted these gardens and was found here on the stone path that lead to the cherry blossom tree every day, walking up the path then around the tree taking her time as if trying to memorize by sight, touch, and smell. Even in the last months of her short life she stayed close to her garden sitting under the cherry blossom and humming an old lullaby.

Slowly coming back to the present another scent came through. It was one of sea salt and moisture. The rains were coming soon and everything below and beyond the garden wall would flood with water. Sano hated when the rains come. The heavy rainfall would destroy all the flowers and harsh winds stripped the trees of their leaves. The garden would become just a gray pile of mud. The insignificant piece of land his father teased him about every time he saw him out here. Sano gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned back to face his estate when he sensed a demon, an unknown demon that had stepped onto his territory. The demon's blood filled the air, a sweet and earthy aroma. So unusual. Sano had never smelled so unique…except once. Sano's jade green eyes widened. _It couldn't be... _He bounded down the garden's path to the stone wall that separated the estate from the outside world and in one graceful leap he made his way towards the jungle and Sesshomaru.

Blood red hair flowed behind him as his haunting green eyes traveled across the thick foliage with ease and experience only achieved with years of playing among the large bushes and hiding in the shadows of the trees from his father as a child. As he ventured further the scent became stronger, triggering memories long thought forgotten. _So long ago…is it really you, my l-_

His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as Sano came to a clearing within the thick vegetation. The sight before him confused him tremendously. All he could see was a bloody mass of white hair and fur, but its scent alone set a fire in the pit of his stomach and lured him closer.

Winter's early breath seeped through his clothes, chilling him almost to the bone. This creature, Sano had decided was an Inu Youkai, had long hair white like the soon coming season_. It's probably soft as silk when clean…just like my little one._ He mused as he remembered the small child he cared for long ago.

His mind traveled back to a beach shoreline, the sand glistening in the evening sunlight. A small demon child with long white hair was happily playing by the shore, watching as the waves splashed against the sand. The child turned to him as if called, revealing bright wide golden amber eyes filled with childish laughter and innocence. The sapphire crescent moon on his forehead shined in the sunlight. A wide smile broke across the child's face as he came running towards him.

"Sano!" the child cried gleefully, his arms stretched out to hug him.

Sano shook his head to disperse the image. "Too many memories…" he murmured to himself as he walked towards the sleeping youkai.

His breath caught in his chest as he gazed upon the demon's face. Feminine features graced his face as human-like fox ears peeked though the bloodied mat of white hair. Long bangs clung to his sweat covered forehead, partially concealing a sapphire crescent moon. This was his little one, the little child he had found alone and trembling in the rain running from demons, the demon who he loved like son and even more as he grew in to adulthood. The child he lost long ago to save him from the counsel's wrath against and his mixed blood now lay before him mangled and hanging on to life by sheer will that was rapidly fading.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. Who has done this to you?" Sano cried as he cradled the Inu's broken body in his arms. The scent of another Inu demon came of Sesshomaru in waves and caused Sano to see red.

"I'll kill whoever did this to you. I shall never let harm come to you again. I shall make sure you never leave my side again no matter what the counsel says." He whispered into Sesshomaru's ear and lifted him effortlessly off the ground, cautious of his many wounds, and started his journey home.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to post again I hope you like this chapter and there are many more after this one. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled for the missing hanyou for the umpteenth time again.

He had run off after Sesshomaru hours ago. He was usually back after a couple of hours but now the sun had set and there was still no sign of him. She started to worry that he might have been seriously injured this time like these fights with his brother sometimes ended up. It was dark now, and in an injured state he would vulnerable. _What if he's…?_

Her train of thought was cut short when a red haori appeared through the trees.

"Inuyasha," the miko called in relief, her eyes brimming over with tears as she blindly ran towards him. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she prepared to clobber the hanyou as soon as she was within jumping range. However the hanyou's response stopped her in her tracks.

"Kagome, please. Not now."

The miko stilled bent over trying to catch her breath then quickly wiped her eyes. When her vision cleared she realized he was carrying something. Soon the orange and yellow checkered kimono and the chocolate brown hair came into view and she realized he was carrying Sesshomaru's charge, Rin.

"Inuyasha… why do you have Rin?" Kagome asked hesitantly, afraid the answer would be that he kidnapped the girl to get back at his brother. The hanyou didn't answer though. He just readjusted his hold on the sleeping girl as she shifted in her sleep, revealing her face and the dried tears tracks running down it.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" The future teenager asked again, glancing around the forest expecting the daiyoukai to come charging through the trees in rage over having his charge taken from him. She didn't really understand the youkai and the girl's relationship but he protected her and cared her almost like a daughter. And the girl seemed to want to be around the daiyoukai and wasn't scared of him at all. She knew the demon would furious if any dared to touch the girl.

"Papa, please don't leave me." Rin's soft voice mumbled in her sleep, harsh from crying earlier today. Inuyasha's face darkened as he stared down at the girl in his arms, his eyes hidden behind his bangs concealing the tears that started to form. Alarmed by the child's statement, she asked again.

"Inuyasha, where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice rose in volume but not enough to wake the child and trembled slightly in fear and anticipation. The hanyou's hold tightened slightly around the child, his eyes still covered by long bangs as he continued to slowly trudge past the reincarnate.

"He's dead." He replied softly, his voice tight in his throat as the first tears began to fall down his cheeks.

The hanyou walked undisturbed from there on after passing the shocked miko. Kagome continued to stare at the spot where Inuyasha stood when he said those words. A part of her didn't want to believe it. Inuyasha would never kill Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru always ended almost killing him or to the point where he couldn't fight anymore and further damaging his ego. Inuyasha always talked about how he would kill his brother and now it seems to have finally come true, but instead of being happy Inuyasha is crying. Is it because of the child he orphaned or is there something deeper, hidden behind Inuyasha's intentions. Resolved to get to the bottom of this, the teenager spun around and marched after the miserable hanyou headed towards Keade's village. There is no way that all of this could be really happening.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. Next chapter we'll be back where Sesshomaru landed. Tell me if you're confused I'll try to clear things later on as I go along, but everything will make sense very soon. Please review if you like the story so far. More chapters and shocking discoveries are in your future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Back to Sesshomaru... _**

Chapter 4

Moments after starting his journey back to his castle, the massive white-washed estate appears over the acres of gardens his mother had cared for during his childhood. He stared at the sleeping demon in his arms. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"I can't wait to walk through these gardens with you by my side again." Sano whispered lovingly.

At the gate were two youkai guards, both of reptilian descent. Upon seeing their lord in a hurry, they quickly signaled for the gate to be opened. Giving a quick nod, Sano sped through the gate but not before the guards got a good look at what their lord was carrying. Realizing it was the lord of the Western Lands, and from the stench of blood and death coming off of him, it seemed their lord had a reason to be in such a rush. It was not their place to question why he had the enemy in his grasp and rushing off to the safety of the palace to be healed. They were in the mist of impending war. If their lord trusted the diayoukai to take him into his house, it was their duty to protect him and their unexpected guest.

Once inside the solid walls of the gate that protected the estate, Sano leaped up to his hidden balcony on the east side of the castle, and through the doors he left though earlier that day. Past the glass-paned doors gave view to a large room painted in the tranquil colors of deep blue and soft green. Taking great care, Sano laid Sesshomaru's prone body on a large futon fitted in soft sheets that rested in the middle of the room and promptly called the castle healer. Moments later, a fox demon entered his bedchamber followed closely by servants carrying bowls of water and medicinal herbs. His soft kind black eyes looked to Sano in acknowledgment then fell to the injured Inu in his bed. Onyx eyes widen as the fox took in the brunt of the damage and the Inu's face.

"Sesshomaru" the whispered word fell from full pale lips of their own accord.

"Yes, my friend. This is Sesshomaru, your Sesshomaru." Sano walked closer to the stunned fox, his gaze fixed on the suffering demon lying before him. "But right now his wounds are very severe and I cannot heal him. He needs you, Tsune."

With that Tsune was shaken from his trance and realized he hadn't moved more than a few feet from the door upon entering the room, while his servants had already begun undressing Sesshomaru. He looked to Sanoske and gave a grateful nod then rushed forward to his dying son. With his clothes off, the extent of the damage was far worse than originally thought. Many hours passed as Tsune worked diligently to save Sesshomaru: cleaning his wounds, removing burning flesh and tissue, and the most daunting task, stopping the bleeding. Even with Sesshomaru's demonic powers, his body would not heal and continued to bleed through his bandages. Tsune's resolve began to crumble. In demon society, if a demon continues to bleed through his wounds without signs of healing, it is said that demon has lost the will to live and will continue to bleed until claimed by death.

"Sesshomaru, please. Don't give up on me." Tsune whispered hoarsely, his voice small and tight in his throat as his eyes blurred with unshed tears. "Please, I can't lose you again." He sobbed quietly into Sesshomaru's bandaged chest. His dignity left behind in the wake of his son's impending death.

By now Sano had ushered out the servants, deeming the situation had become too personal and feared Tsune would lose face with his servants if they witnessed his breakdown. Sano settled into a dark corner on the far side of the room. He couldn't bring himself to leave Sesshomaru's side but knew it was not his place to interrupt this moment between mother and child.

Yes, Tsune is Sesshomaru's mother or his birthing father. Tsune had given birth to him as the illegitimate heir to the Western Lands. He had an affair with the former Western lord during a time of peace between the two lands while he was mated to the Ice princess, Izayio. Upon discovering the pregnancy, Sangestu, Sanosuke's father, took advantage of the opportunity to issue a covenant bond between the future rulers of the Western and Eastern Lands. Since Tsune was under the power of Sangestu's rule and part of his household, the child would be forced to join the Eastern Lands, combining to the two Lands into one united front. Sesshomaru would lose his right to the throne and the Inu's royal pureblooded line would cease to exist. Inutaisho would be forced to step down from the throne and become advisor to Sangestu and Izayio would be his consort.

Rightfully so, Inutaisho was enraged and refused to concede. He ordered the child to be taken from the Eastern Lands to be raised as his heir as soon as it was weaned.

Tsune still remembered the day Sesshomaru was taken from him; watching his child, no more than a few months old, being ripped from his breast and his life for fifty years.

"I will not lose you again to your father and his wretched bitch of a mate. They will not have you in death while I suffer your loss in this life once again." Tsune cried once again into Sesshomaru's chest, giving way to unbidden sobs.

Sano, long since forgotten by Tsune, shrouded himself in the shadows of his chambers, hiding from the pair as his own despair of the impending doom grew. He never thought Sesshomaru would die or would give in to death. What could have happened to have broken the demon's spirit for him to give up on life? What loss did he suffer that was so great?

_No, Sesshomaru. You can't give up on life. Don't give up on us Sesshomaru. We've waited so long for you to return. Please don't leave us so soon. _Sano pleaded to the wounded demon and to any deity that would hear him.

As if an answer to his prayers, the furry appendage usually seen wrapped around Sesshomaru's shoulder, his tail, the only physical trait evident of his fox demon blood besides the poison in his claws, started to twitch. Hanging limply off the side of the futon, it twitched again, its movements slow and weak as it raised and wrapped around Tsune's thigh. Momentarily Tsune's cries lessened as he stared at the warm tail wrapped around his leg, trying to figure out how it had gotten there. Glancing to the injured youkai's chest, he noticed the bandages, though bloodied and damp with medicinal herbs, weren't leaking through anymore. The bleeding had finally stopped. His heart pounded rapidly as he watched his hands on Sesshomaru's chest rise and fall with slow and steady breaths.

_Are you awake? Have you come back to me?_ Tsune pleaded desperately.

Tsune dared to glance at his face and witnessed his skin flush with blood returned to his body and his eyes fluttered open weakly, half hidden by long white lashes. Bright golden amber eyes gazed tiredly up at Tsune. The warmth on his leg left and was replaced on Tsune's cheek as soft fur caressed the smooth skin, wiping away the dampness from his tears.

"Don't cry, mother." Sesshomaru's smooth and small voice carried through parted lips almost thunderously throughout the now quiet chambers.

Despite himself, Tsune burst into renowned tears. Sighing in relief, he buried his face into the side of Sesshomaru's neck and cried till he fell asleep. Following his mother's example, Sesshomaru soon drifted back into the world of dreams, tail wrapped tightly around his mother's waist. After both demons fell asleep, Sano quietly departed, attending to his duties till later in the day, his heart lightened and a smile on his face.


End file.
